The invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly, to a weld connection protector cap.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. Such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to perform welding process such as metal inert gas (MIG), shielded metal arc welding (SMAW or stick welding), or tungsten inert gas (TIG). Welding power sources used in such applications are designed to provide power for welding, while wire feeders are used to deliver welding wire to a welding torch. Weld cables connect welding power sources to wire feeders, and connect wire feeders to welding torches. Weld cables conduct power from the welding power source to the work piece. The weld cables interface with terminals to transfer power between the component and the weld cable. The terminals of the weld cable and the component may have mating geometries. Weld cables are frequently removed and transported from one work site to another. Unfortunately, damage to the terminals, such as during transport or storage, may affect the transmission of weld power between the weld cable and the component.